This patent disclosure relates generally to a cover for a multiwell assembly and, more particularly, to a cover for a microplate of a multiwell assembly suitable for processing a fluid sample. Microplates typically have a plurality of wells for storing samples, such as, e.g., cells, reagents, analytes, mixtures, reaction products, etc. However, there is a need for improved multiwall assemblies for processing fluid samples.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventor to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some aspects and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any disclosed feature to solve any specific problem noted herein.